Stolen Moments
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: They were best friends, and best friends happened to spend a lot of time together. A lot spent away from the camera. These are just a few of their many stolen moment. GWUNCAN .
1. Starry Eyes

**I realized there's so much that never aired, so many gwuncan moments we've never seen. So I decided to write my own because well.. I felt like it. So yeah! They range from TDI to TDWT and possibly even beyond. **

**Stolen Moment Number 1: Starry Nights**

"Thought I'd find you here, Sunshine." An all too familiar voice called from behind me. I turned to see my best friend and fellow contestant behind me wearing his usual smirk.

"I knew you were a criminal, but I didn't know you were a stalker too." He chuckled and leaned against the railing of the stone bridge we were on. "You wish I was stalking you. I noticed you didn't show up for dinner so I thought I'd check up on you."

"Touching. Juvie has a heart after all." I replied, actually a bit happy that he cared enough about me to come find me.

"No way, Sweetheart." My heart fluttered a bit. He called every girl petnames, but I liked to think I was special. Ever since this season started I'd been thinking of Duncan differently. Sure he was jerk, but he was my _favorite _jerk. And I could basically trust this guy with my life. He'd been there for me during this whole crazy 'Trent has an obsession with me' thing.

"What's with you and the stars anyway?" He asked.

I loved stars. They were beautiful and with a whole sky of them I could look and stare and think. Stargazing was when I did most of my deep thinking.

"Stars are great! Constellations, they tell a story. and well, they can be anything you want them to be." I was smiling as I explained, using my hands as I talked. He watched my hands, probably thinking I was just as crazy as Trent.

He walked to the other side of the bridge where I stood. "Anything? So I could just say that that constellation looks like a dick?" He pointed at the the stars which did not at look like one by the way.

I just laughed, "Well it actually has to look like it, Dunc!"

"You said it could be anything!" He raised his arm in protest, "I'm just doing what the lady says." Even with his crude sense of humor and bully like behavior he was hot. It was just his mannerisms and flirtatious comments that dragged me in towards him. Maybe it was dumb teenage hormones, or maybe i was seriously falling hard for this guy.

"The lady meant that you have to imagine it and feel it. Like this, don't you think that looks like a bunny?"

He leaned closer to me, his shoulder brushing mine. Which sent tingles down my arm making me feel fuzzy. Stop. Thinking. About. It. Gwen.

He smirked, "To me it looks like a crap load of stars but if it makes you feel any better I'll say it looks like a bunny." I shot him a glare.

We both stared for a moment. Perfectly content on looking at the stars, lost in our own thoughts, our own fantasies. If only I knew what that delinguint was thinking about.

I decided to break our silence. "Is it just me or does that constellation look like Harold's pancake butt with the spaghetti legs attached, see?" I turned to him with my arm pointed towards the sky.

His teal eyes stared in mine his fist under his chin and he didn't say a word. Huh. He must have really been deep in thought.

"I just gave you the perfect set up for a dig and you leave me hanging!? What's your damage?" I said in a playful tone.

He had a goofy look on his face, "You think Courtney might be looking at the stars right now?" I put my finger in my mouth and pretended to gag, but on the inside I was for real.

"Wow! Who knew you were such a sucker for the A type.?" I laughed, but died on the inside. What he saw in Courtney I'll never know. If I asked why he liked her, he'd say she was 'hot'. It sucked. She didn't even deserve a guy like him..

I grabbed his wrist and he backed up, "Ooh you wanna make something of it?" He punch my arm playfully. I laughed, "You can do better than that."

He chuckled and came closer to me, and gave me a small push to the ground. He was on top of me and I could feel his breath on my face. We stared at each other smiling for a moment. This would be the part where he kisses me. He wouldn't though? Would he? Last I checked he was still gaga for Miss CIT.

After a moment or two he got off of me, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well uh.." Duncan was at a loss for words, and that was a first. But I was too. At least no one was going to see what happened.

"I think I like stargazing now, Sweetheart." He finally said.

"I'm gonna guess that's sarcasm." I said and laughed. At least he wasn't making things awkward after the kiss.

He laughed darkly, "Oh no Gwen. I actually mean it. If it involves making fun of Harold I'm all down for it."

"Nice." I laughed and watched his eyes. They really were nice eyes. and I started blushing fiercely feeling stupid. Being so pale like me, it was obvious of how embarrassed I was. For no reason at all too!

"I love it when you blush, Pasty. It really compliments your white skin." He said with a typical Duncan smirk.

I shoved him, "Shut it, Juvie." Our nicknames. They just made everything seem more real.

"I guess I should be getting off to my trailer to visit all my favorite people." I rolled my own dark eyes.

"I know how much you love them." He said dryly. "I can't stand half the people on this dumb show." He pulled out his knife now and tried carving something into the stone which I knew wasn't going to work out for him.

I nodded, "Seriously Duncan, if you weren't here I think I'd go insane! I'd at least have killed someone already." It was true. My best friend was the only person I could deal with. The rest, they could rot in hell.

"I hear ya, Sweetheart." He just grinned at me.

We exchanged our goodbyes like we did every time we met up in secret like this.

I started walking back to the trailers, trying to avoid keeping my combat boots out of the mud. I turned around to see Duncan carving DxC into a tree. I sighed. How stupid was I to really think he might have wanted to kiss me? Of course he wouldn't! I was Gwen, the best friend, the 'just friends' girl.

Stupid Courtney and her stupid- I didn't even want to finish that thought. I shouldn't be mad at Courtney. I should be mad at myself for never seeing what a great guy he really was. I was the one to blame. I would just have to wait till they broke up. Even then I doubt I'd have the balls to tell him what I really felt. As long as we were friends I could be content.

~0~

Duncan frowned at his carving and put the knife back into the wood, fixing his creation. Little did Gwen know he had just changed the C to a G.

**I'm not sure whether to keep this a one shot or add more! Please tell me what you think :D**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVEEEE!**

**~*LOLA*~**


	2. A Perfect Afternoon of Vandalism

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! It made me want to update this! :)) **

**Waring; There is some language okaaay.**

**This is based off of episode 4 Beach Blanket Bogus when Gwen and Duncan sabotage the bus ;)**

A Sandcastle challenge? Really Chris, how much lamer can these challenges get? Luckily, me and Duncan managed to slip away from the group. Harold probably had the whole thing under control. I'm guessing he went to sandcastle camp too.. Hopefully they wouldn't realize we had left. We did go to "get more buckets"

"Good to be back at good old Camp Wawanakwa." Duncan said with a smirk, as he was lazily leaning against the yellow school bus.

I grinned, "Well, the cabins do beat the trailers. I'd much rather stay in them." Never thought I'd be saying that.. Not in a million years.

Duncan's teal eyes lit up. I'm guessing he had an idea, and Duncan's ideas normally meant we'd be breaking the rules, and that meant it'd be a kick ass idea. "What are you thinking?"

"How about we mess up the bus, Sunshine?" Tempting.. "Why would we do that?" I knew why we'd do that, I knew all too well. Duncan knew that I knew also. I just wanted to hear him explain it.

"Like you said, the cabins are sure better than the crappy trailers." Never had I loved this boy more. Well I don't love Duncan.. Wrong choice of words, I just meant as a friend! I love Trent! At least I thought I did. Lately Trent had been acting really weird. I didn't even want to think about it, one of the reasons I snuck off with Duncan. I just couldn't stand to look at his face, those green eyes watching me..

"I'm seriously starting to enjoy your thinking, juvie." I ruffled his hair with a chuckle.

"Oh you did so not want to touch the mohawk. "Oops?" I put my finger to my lips trying to sound innocent. He ruffled my hair back and nudged me playfully. "Jerk." I laughed and blew a teal strand of hair off of my face.

We eventually started tearing up the bus. Well _Duncan _wanted to tear up the bus. I only wanted to take a few parts and claim them as 'Missing.'

"There!" I grinned after pulling out the last piece we needed and threw it into a bucket, "If we're stuck at the beach at least we'll get to stay in the cabins! I never thought I'd miss them." I thought back to last season, all the things that went down in those cabins.. Crazy stuff..

"I've always been more of a dismantler than a builder anyway." Duncan said referring to the sandcastle building challenge taking part as we spoke. That would be Juvie I guess.

It felt as though I had a permanent grin when I was around my friend, who was currently taking out more pieces. "No, you just _love _to stir up the-" I was cut off by a horn. "STUFF! I WAS GONNA SAY STUFF!" I shouted.

We looked down at our work, "We should disconnect the horn too." He laughed at the sound still going off. "What'd ya say we go chill in those cabins we've spoken of."

Hallelujah. "Thank you! Thank you! I was hoping you'd say that! I can't go back and see Tre-" I stopped, his blue eyes staring into mine awaiting me to finish, "The beach.. I just really hate the sun." Awkward.

"Whatever you say, Pasty. don't you ever get just a little bit tan?" The delinquent knew of my Trent problems, and at least he had the decency not to bring it up with me unless I wanted it to be brought up. I guess that's the funny thing about best friends, they seem to be the only people in the whole universe that you can trust to understand you.

"Never!" I threw my arms up cackling, "I _always _burn!" Reason #94945750 Gwen's do not like the sun.

~0~

I liked this. Talking with him.. I felt good and right. Just talking to a guy that wasn't your boyfriend. There was no pressure to be cute or make sure your hair looked alright. We sat on a bed, not doing what most teenagers do when they get into a bed together. Our slates were clean, I wouldn't try anything with a taken guy even if his lips looked so tempting. Stop it Gwen you have Trent.. why couldn't I wrap my brain around that yet?

We could talk about anything too. It all ranged from our favorite bands to Heather's bald head. He was easy enough to bitch with. He was the perfect amount of a listener and a bitcher. Sometimes they talk too much or don't say enough. He was perfect. Mouthing off about the world with him had to be one of my new favorite pastimes.

"Don't even get me started on Harold!" I laughed, knowing all too well of Duncan's bully like ways towards the poor guy.

"Leshawna's pretty overprotective of him though." I warned, "don't do anything too stupid."

He just smirked like he normally did before he was about to make a Duncan like remark, "Would I ever do something stupid, Sunshine?"

"You're too much." I rolled my eyes.

This had to be the best day I've had yet this season. First day with no pressure and like I said before; I was loving every minute of it.

"This is the Killer bass cabin right?" He asked out of the blue. "Yeah.. Do I dare ask why?"

"Just wait here Sweetheart. I've got a treat for you." He got off the bed causing it to rise a little from the loss of weight. "Oh boy." I said sarcastically wondering what Duncan would come up with next.

He came back with a beaten up guitar. "Is that yours?" I questioned. "Sort of." He winked at me, "found it washed up on the beach last season. I forgot all about it until now. It's in pretty good condition."

"It looks like junk." I chuckled.

"It doesn't play like junk."

"Wanna bet?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Prepare to lose it all, Pasty." He started playing on it. I'm not going to lie, he was no Trent but it was pretty good.

My eyes were wide, "I didn't know Juvie had musical talent!"

"What? did you think Elvis was the only one who knew how to play" He continued playing and I rolled my eyes at his Trent dig.

"What song are you playing?" I leaned closer watching his fingers move along the guitar. It was actually amazing to watch up close.

He shrugged while still playing, "Eh, it's an original."

"Does it have a name?"

"Geez question overkill here, sweetheart." He answered me anyway, "I'm calling it Gwen."

"Really?" I was actually happy he was naming it after me. He did it in a not so creepy way like Trent had. "Why?" I was curious. Did I mean a lot to him? Did I mean as much to him as he meant to me?

"Because you're a cool chick. Actually, you're the first chick that's heard me play." Somehow, that was touching; to be the first to know. It gave me some sort of self importance. Maybe I did have a place in his heart after all.

"Not even Courtney?" I was shocked still.

"Not even Princess." He stopped playing and his piercing eyes bore into mine. We didn't say anything, we just sort of stared. It'd be one of those perfect moments in a movie where the guy would kiss the girl.. But it wasn't. I was never that lucky.

I knew everything about my best friend. I knew his favorite songs, his dreams, why he went to Juvie, but I didn't know he could play guitar. That made me wonder how many other sweet things there were to discover about this boy.

**I hope it was good enough for you guys. Love you.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPEEEEH.**

**~*LOLA*~**


	3. Freezing Sets

**sorry for not updating sooner. I've had some summer homework to finish and i'm pretty much a procrastinator :/ I always wait till the last minute .**

**this also takes place during beach blanket bogus after the surfboard challenge . after this i think i'm going to do some tdwt ;)**

"Remind me again why were going back into this freezing set?" I questioned. Duncan just smirked as he leaned against the pool. "Because we hate those crazy people." I couldn't argue with that, but I was seriously cold.

"You do remember that there's sharks in there, right?" I stifled a laugh as Duncan quickly jumped away from the shark infested tank. Chris really is a creep for bringing those things back.

I shivered, "Damn it's cold. Can someone please turn up the heat!?" I exclaimed. He put his arm around me grinning from ear to ear, "You know it would be warmer if you took your clothes off and we-" I chuckled and covered his smirking mouth, "Shut it you perv! What would Courtney do if she heard you say that?"

Duncan removed his arm and I was left with an exposed feeling, almost craving his touch. "She'd probably kick my ass. But it'd be worth it just because of the look on your face." I blushed a bit.

"Pasty's blushing." He chanted. "Jerk." Was my sinngle worded reply. Sometimes he just left me.. unable to think of a snarky comeback. I was unsure if his teasing meant that he liked me or if he just liked to play around with me like I was just any other girl. I over analyzed everything he says and most of the moments where I thought he was into me was just hopeful wishing.

He inched closer to me and I could feel his breath on my face. "You like it when I tease you, I know it."

I wanted to kiss him so badly. At this point I knew I liked him, there was no avoiding the question any longer. Forever I had kept my Duncan feelings locked away. I liked Trent. duncan was just Duncan, no extra special feelings. Duncan was also taken. But there was no Courtney for miles..

"Favorite color?" I blurted, trying to avoid my temptations.

He raised his pierced eyebrows, "What? Uh Green I guess. Why are you asking me this?"

I shrugged sheepishly. "Er no reason at all just wondering."

"And what would yours be, darling?"

"Midnight blue." it was just a color I'd always had an attraction to.

"Favorite band?" Duncan questioned.

"Gothic Mind Explosion. Ugh, but I've never been to a concert." I frowned, remembering when I actually got tickets and got really sick and couldn't go.

He smiled at me, "We'll have to change that, sweetheart."

"Okay. Um.. Worst job?" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes, "I once had to volunteer at a daycare. Let's just say this, i'm scarred, absolutely scarred."

I started cracking up. "Oh God! I can't even imagine you with kids!" I was clutching my side and enjoying the thought of Duncan coloring with little toddlers. "Mine had to be when I worked at a petting zoo. It was absolute torture. The smell." I held my nose just recalling the rancid smell of goat poop.

Now it was his turn to laugh at me. "I bet you're great with animals, Sunshine."

"I actually have two lizards. But I'm not a fan of things with fur."

Duncan got a far away look in his eyes. "I had a dog named Petey once. But he ran away to a farm."

"Uh ran away? I'm pretty sure he died. Isn't that what parents say to kids to I don't know soften the blow?" Poor Duncan. But his pained face was actually quite comical.

"No! Not Petey."

"There there." I pat his head awkwardly.

He switched back to his normal self within seconds. "Sweetheart, You're making me feel like a dog now. But I'm honestly enjoying it."

"Right. So.. awkward confession?"

He shivered and looked around, contemplating what to say. "I've never built a snowman."

"Really? Haven't like all kids." It was strange actually.

'Yeah. my parents didn't do that crap with me." His voice cracked. And I thought for a second if Duncan maybe didn't have the best childhood. But I thought it'd be best if I didn't bring it up. I didn't want to embarrass him or anything.

I pointed to a small pile of slushy snow. "We could make one."

"Eh it'd be pretty shitty and small."

"But it's still a snowman."

He picked a small clump up, "If it makes you happy, Sunshine."

I just rolled my eyes as we made the tiniest most crappiest snowman I've ever seen in my life.

**i feel like this chapter sucked. :P Sorry. I can honestly promise a better one next time.**

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**~*LOLA*~**


End file.
